


I'll Be Back One Day

by Sasarious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarious/pseuds/Sasarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Killua’s not here anymore.”</p><p>Gon looked at him, confusion plastered all over his face.</p><p>“But, you’re standing right in front of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back One Day

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry not sorry.

“Killua’s not here anymore.”

Gon looked at him, confusion plastered all over his face.

“But, you’re standing right in front of me.” Killua sighed and plopped down on the chair behind him. He crossed his arms and legs before shooting Gon a wicked glare. Gon shivered and sat on the bed, knowing that this was not good.

“I’m not Killua. I’m nobody special, Killua is hiding away and he asked me to come out.” Killua stared at Gon with hatred and malice. Gon knew that Killua was scary but this was a whole new level. It was as if, he gulped, Killua really wasn’t there.

“It’s your fault. You made Killua hide away.” He hissed. Gon looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He never knew that he had hurt Killua so much. No, he knew and yet he hid away, pretending everything was alright.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I hurt you that much.” A loud crash was what made Gon raise his head. Killua had knocked over the lamp in his rage and the broken shards lay by his feet.

“YOU DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU HURT HIM?! YOU, THE PERSON HE TREASURES THE MOST?” Killua screamed, his knuckles white from clenching his fist. 

“YOU WERE WITH HIM THE ENTIRE TIME! HE SAVED YOU, WITHOUT HIM YOU’D BE DEAD!” Gon threaded his fingers together and clasped them tightly. He knew…! He knew…! But-

But you didn’t do anything.

“Killua loved you,” he said in a softer tone, startling Gon from his thoughts, “but I don’t know when he’ll come out.” He whispered in the softest voice Gon had ever heard before. Tears started welling up in Gon’s eyes and the flowed down. He could taste the salt and his vision was blurred.

“Killua says he’s sorry.”

“… How do you know?” Gon murmured, his voice not working.

“I can still talk to him; he just doesn’t want to come out.” Why won’t he talk to me? Why… Why won’t he see me anymore?

I’m not going to see Killua anymore?

“Killua! Please, let me see you!” He cried and pounced on Killua. He gave a surprised growl and toppled over. For the next few seconds it was crazy; Killua trying to kick Gon off and Gon holding onto Killua with an iron grip.

“Do you want to lose an arm again?!” Killua asked, his fingers extending into razor sharp nails. Gon froze, memories of Pitou severing his arm rose from the depths of his mind. His grip loosened and Killua pushed him away before retracting his nails.

“Do you want to know why Killua made me?” Gon nodded, eager to learn about Killua. He sighed before continuing.

“Back when his family was, you know, training him to be an assassin they used really brutal techniques,” he bit his lower lip as if he hadn’t really gotten over that trauma. “He was only a baby then, who could he talk to? He could he depend on when his whole family tortured him? It was when he first started talking that I appeared in front of him.” He sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Gon. He had changed his sitting position; Gon sat cross-legged staring intently at Killua.

“The first words he said to me were ‘hi, who are you?’. He was too young to understand then so I said I’d tell him when he was older. I was his only friend, and that was because Illumi couldn’t see me.” He gazed at Gon with unimaginable sadness, “you have to understand that I don’t only pop up when Killua is emotionally traumatised, I’m always there. He has two personalities; I’m the one that helps him cope with the murders.”

“Even now he can hear everything we’re saying. He keeps repeating sorry, I haven’t been able to get to him.” Killua stood up and walked to the door.

“I have to go see Alluka now,” Killua opened the door and glanced at Gon, who was crying again.

“I thought you would be able to help,” he whispered ever so sadly and left.

Gon didn’t stop him.


End file.
